


En vert et argent

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Enfance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Deux semaines après son onzième anniversaire, le père de Marcus le convoque dans son bureau pour lui remettre ce qui devrait être son ticket pour la liberté





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule mornille pour mes écrits.
> 
> Je tenais à remercier Lyssa7, ma bêta-lectrice, qui m'a permis d'améliorer ce texte
> 
> Cet Os est une réponse au concours de Slytherin007 "Une Lettre émeraude" sur HPF.

Le mois d'avril touchait à sa fin et le soleil et la chaleur était au rendez-vous depuis près d'une semaine et demi. Deux semaines plus tôt, Marcus avait fêté ses onze ans sous la pluie et avait dû donc attendre le beau temps pour utiliser son nouveau balai. C'était un Nimbus 1900, la marque préférée de son père et la sienne aussi par conséquent. Julius Flint était un modèle pour son unique fils. Du haut de ses onze ans, Marcus ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour voulu se différencier de ce père si parfait. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point il lui ressemblait. Les mêmes cheveux bruns, le même dessin des sourcils, les mêmes yeux verts. Les seuls traits physiques que Marcus avait reçus de sa mère se limitaient à son nez droit et son sourire en coin.  
  
— Marcus ! appela une voix féminine. Marcus !  
  
Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et ne put manquer sa mère qui, la tête levée vers le ciel, se trouvait sur le perron de leur maison. La femme lui fit signe de descendre et, malgré son envie de rester dans les airs, le petit garçon s'empressa de piquer vers le sol. Il atterrit en douceur à quelques mètres de sa mère.  
  
— Très belle descente, remarqua-t-elle en souriant. Ton père demande à te voir. Il t'attend dans son bureau.  
  
Elle le regarda de haut en bas et ajouta :  
  
— Pense à te débarbouiller avant d'aller le retrouver.  
— Oui, Maman, répliqua son fils.  
  
Marcus ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son père le convoquait ainsi. Savait-il que c'était lui qui avait lancé des œufs sur la porte d'entrée de Mrs Dubois ? A moins que le petit-fils de cette dernière ne se soit plaint du vol de son dragon en peluche ? Un dragon en peluche à dix ans ! Marcus n'avait pas manqué de se gausser de ce gros bébé d'Olivier Dubois. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé à se moquer de lui. Il l'avait bien cherché !  
  
— Ta sœur et moi allons au faire quelques courses. Aurais-tu besoin de quelque chose ?  
— De l'encre, s'il te plaît.  
— Très bien ! A tout à l'heure, mon petit Marcus, dit-elle en caressant délicatement son visage.  
  
Marcus la suivit du regard alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos puis traversait le couloir menant à l'entrée principale et surtout au salon. Le voyage en poudre de cheminette était le seul qu'Octavia, la sœur cadette de Marcus, supportait. La seule fois où ses parents avaient tenté le transplanage d'escorte avec elle, la fillette avait rendu son déjeuner. Le garçonnet s'installa sur les marches du perron pour enlever ses chaussures pleines de boue. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si son père le voyait entrer dans la maison avec des chaussures sales. Comme il disait toujours, on n'était pas chez les Moldus.  
  
Marcus les rangea à côté de celles que son père utilisaient pour le Quidditch. Dès que la boue aurait séché, il serait plus facile de les nettoyer. Le garçonnet ferma la porte de la maison derrière lui et monta les escaliers. Sa chambre se trouvait au deuxième étage, à côté de celle de sa sœur et en face du bureau de leur père. Il ouvrit grand son armoire, récupéra des vêtements convenables et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.  
  
Personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer débraillé dans le bureau de Julius Flint. Chacun devait faire des efforts sur sa prestance et son habillement au risque de provoquer la fureur du chef de famille. Ce dernier était colérique. Marcus l'avait vu plus d'une fois perdre le contrôle et lancer des sortilèges sur tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Mais ses crises de colère ne se limitaient pas aux sorts. L'homme avait beau mépriser les gens sans pouvoirs magiques, son fils l'avait déjà vu se battre façon moldue avec son frère aîné. Marcus n'avait pas très bien compris la raison de leur dispute mais il n'avait plus revu ni son oncle ni ses cousins depuis.  
  
Le garçonnet plia précautionneusement ses vêtements sales avant de les mettre dans la panière à linge. Il pénétra dans la douche, ses cheveux étaient sales et son père ne manquerait pas de lui faire la remarque s'il ne se les lavait pas. L'enfant se frotta, se shampooina et se nettoya chaque centimètre carré du corps avant de se rincer. Il sortit de la douche propre comme un gallion neuf et se sécha tout aussi consciencieusement. Il enfila ses vêtements, se coiffa les cheveux puis se lava les dents et les oreilles. Son père était le genre de personne à remarquer le moindre petit défaut.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, Marcus se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Comme toujours, elle était fermée. Il leva la main et frappa deux coups secs et sonores.  
  
— Qui est-ce ? demanda la voix de son père, grave et profonde.  
— Marcus, Papa, répliqua le garçonnet.  
— Entre !  
  
Marcus tourna lentement la poignée de la porte. Il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était jamais bon signe de se faire convoquer dans le bureau de Julius Flint. L'enfant poussa doucement la porte et la ferma lorsque son père le demanda.  
  
L'homme était installé à son bureau. Marcus déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait.  
  
— Assieds-toi, Marcus, ordonna-t-il en lui montrant un des fauteuils.  
  
L'enfant baissa les yeux tout en se dirigeant vers le siège le plus proche de lui. Il s'assit le dos droit sans pour autant oser regarder son père.  
  
— Lève les yeux !  
  
Marcus se raidit mais obéit. Son regard se fixa sur la moustache de son père. Elle était fine et parfaitement peignée. Le garçonnet ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu sans. Cette petite traînée de poil donnait un aspect encore plus sévère à son visage. Le garçon releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux tout aussi verts de son père.  
  
— J'ai quelque chose pour toi, déclara l'homme.  
  
Il se pencha vers l'un de ses tiroirs, l'ouvrit et récupéra quelque chose à l'intérieur. Le pauvre Marcus avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Olivier Dubois l'avait dénoncé, il en était certain.  
  
— J'ai reçu ça le jour de ton anniversaire, ajouta Julius Flint en posant une enveloppe sur le bureau.  
  
Marcus jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à la lettre sur laquelle était écrit à l'encre verte son nom et son adresse.  
  
— Bah ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ouvre la ! s'impatienta son père.  
  
Marcus tendit une main tremblante et la prit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père et fut surpris de ne pas voir de colère dans ses yeux. Il se contentait de le regarder bien que sa lenteur semble l'agacer quelque peu. L'enfant tourna l'enveloppe pour la décacheter et son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant le sceau. Poudlard ! C'était sa lettre ! La lettre qui l'autorisait à étudier à Poudlard. La lettre qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas Cracmol ou stupide contrairement à ce que lui avait affirmé ce doxy de Dubois.  
  
Le garçonnet la décacheta avec précipitation et sourit largement en voyant son nom écrit en haut de la lettre. Il ne prit pas la peine de lire l'en-tête de la missive et commença par le corps du texte.  
  


_Cher Mr Flint,_

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Flint, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe

  
  


— Tu vas à Poudlard, mon fils. Je suis fier de toi, déclara son père en souriant.  
  
Le cœur de Marcus se gonfla de joie en entendant ces mots. C'était la première fois qu'il les lui disait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.  
  
— Bien entendu, tu seras réparti à Serpentard comme tous les membres de notre famille avant toi.  
— Bien sûr, Papa, répliqua-t-il en souriant.  
  
Il irait à Serpentard comme son père avant lui et rentrerait dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait toujours voulu être poursuiveur professionnel et tous les plus grands champions étaient passés par les équipes de leur école.  
  
Julius lui offrit un de ses rares sourires avant de se lever. Marcus le suivit du regard alors qu'il faisait le tour de la table. Il s'arrêta devant la photographie le représentant à Poudlard aux côtés de Rodolphus Lestrange et Walden Macnair, ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
— Tu vas rencontrer de nouvelles personnes là-bas, Marcus. Des personnes différentes de nous... Des personnes qui ne sont pas dignes de toi. N'oublie jamais, mon fils, que tu es de Sang-Pur ! N'oublie jamais que tu vaux un millier de fois plus que tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe réunis ! Tu es un vrai sorcier !  
  
Marcus hocha la tête gravement. Son père lui avait dit plus d'une fois que leur famille faisait partie des Vingt-huit, que contrairement à beaucoup de sorciers, eux étaient de vrais Sang-Pur.  
  
— Tu as compris ?  
— Oui, Papa, répliqua-t-il.  
— Très bien ! Tu peux retourner jouer au balai. Ta mère et moi t'emmèneront acheter tes fournitures dès demain. Et on ne court pas dans les couloirs, ajouta-t-il sévèrement.  
  
L'homme n'avait pu manquer l'excitation qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Marcus. Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de quitter le bureau d'un pas lent et droit. Le garçonnet arriva à garder ce rythme jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il dévala . Poudlard ! Il allait à Poudlard ! Il enfila ses chaussures sans prendre le temps de les lacer et enfourcha son balai. Le vent dans ses cheveux lui donnait une sensation de liberté folle. Serait-ce pareil à Poudlard ? Plus de père, plus de mère. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, ou du moins tant que ses parents ne l'apprenaient pas. Marcus n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que ces derniers accepteraient ses frasques sans sourciller. Il s'imagina entouré d'une bande d'amis en train de voler sur un terrain de Quidditch ou d'arpenter les couloirs de l'école.  
  
Son regard parcourut la campagne aux alentours avant de se poser sur le champs appartenant à la vieille Dubois. Ils plissa les yeux et repéra Olivier Dubois qui s'apprêtait à s'envoler. Le garçonnet se pencha vers l'avant et poussa son balai au plus près de sa limite.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux ? demanda Dubois sans le regarder.  
— Je vais à Poudlard en septembre, morveux ! Pendant que toi tu resteras dans les robes de ta mère, moi je jouerai au Quidditch avec l'équipe de Serpentard.  
  
Le menton légèrement levé, le regard fier, Marcus donnait l'impression de dominer la situation.  
  
— D'après Papa, on ne peut pas entrer dans l'équipe avant la deuxième année. Faut croire que pendant que toi tu seras en cours toute la journée. Moi, je pourrai jouer au Quidditch ! rétorqua le gamin moqueur.  
  
Marcus écarquilla les yeux et, trop surpris par sa réplique, n'essaya pas même de le rattraper alors qu'il retournait vers la maison de sa grand-mère. Était-ce la vérité ? Il avait menti, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

**Author's Note:**

> Pauvre Marcus ! Il ne pourra finalement pas faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard (ou en tout cas pas tout de suite).
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ? Déjà enfants, Olivier et Marcus se cherchaient des noises, vous en pensez quoi ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)


End file.
